Snow
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Charles est un horrible frileux. Qui pourrait donc bien le réchauffer dans de conditions pareilles ? Slash Charles/Erik et mini lime.


Un cadeau de remerciement pour Duneline.  
>Et pour lui faire honneur, je mets en valeur le sujet qu'elle avait utilisé.<br>La neige ^^ Mais utilisé autrement bien sûr.  
>Il y a la présence d'un lime un peu bizarre. Je dois vous avouer, je me suis vraiment pas prise la tête avec cette histoire et ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai eu mais c'est la première qui me suis venue quand j'ai pensé au sujet "neige".<p>

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow<strong>

Une couverture immaculée couvrait à présent la demeure de sa présence froide. Lorsqu'on regardait à travers la fenêtre, on ne pouvait apercevoir qu'un paysage blanc et monotone. Sean écarquilla les yeux à cette découverte. Son nez était rougi par le froid mais il n'était guère impressionné par cette température plus que polaire. Il se décolla de la vitre puis enfila son duffle-coat avec un grand sourire. Tout en courant à travers la maisonnée, il cria un bon coup « Il a neigé ! » pour réveiller ceux qui avaient encore le malheur de dormir. Ce qui était le cas de Raven qui maugréa de plus belle. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés lui donnait l'allure d'un lion enragé mais elle ne fit pas plus attention à ce détail. Car dehors, on voyait à présent des flocons tomber du ciel. Son visage s'illumina et elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gloussement. Un sentiment de joie remplit son cœur et la jeune fille s'empressa de se jeter hors de son lit. Elle dévala les escaliers, rejoignit le rouquin qui était déjà en train de mettre ses bottes et se dépêcha d'aller voir si les autres étaient prêts pour sortir. Alex, Hank et Moira étaient déjà dehors, profitant déjà de ce climat si rare. Son frère était introuvable et le manipulateur de métal avait décidé de squatter la cafetière. Cela n'empêcha pas Raven de débouler à l'extérieur en riant, pressée de débuter une bataille de boule de neige.

De l'autre côté de la demeure, se passait une bien autre scène. Certaines personnes n'arrivaient pas du tout à s'adapter à ce froid hivernal et Charles en faisait partie. Il s'était caché au fond de son lit, s'enfonçant le plus profondément qu'il pouvait entre ses couvertures. Depuis qu'il était petit, Charles n'était jamais sorti très souvent, restant la plupart du temps dans une salle toujours réchauffée par un feu. Mais ces derniers temps, il était bien trop pris par l'entraînement de ses enfants pour s'occuper de l'âtre qui s'était doucement éteint. Ce fut donc dans l'état d'un glaçon qu'il se réveilla. Un éternuement sonore compléta de l'achever. Il voulut se lever en entendant le cri de Banshee mais fut saisit par la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant. Un reniflement malheureux s'échappa des lèvres du télépathe. Les enfants s'amusaient dehors et lui, restait enfermé à ne rien faire. Si ce n'était pas affligeant !

- Charles ? Tu ne viens pas dehors ? On va faire un bonhomme de neige. Demanda Sean, derrière la porte close de la chambre du télépathe.

- Non, je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir aujourd'hui. Par contre, si tu pouvais allumer toutes les cheminées de la maison, ça m'arrangerait.

- Heu... Ouai ok. T'es sur que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il eut un silence puis Charles entendit l'adolescent s'éloigner. L'homme soupira puis se recroquevilla encore plus pour conserver un maximum de chaleur contre lui. Sean quand à lui, commençait à se préoccuper de l'état du mutant. Que pouvait bien lui cacher le télépathe ? Il décida d'aller en toucher un mot à la polymorphe qui devait sûrement mieux connaître son frère que lui. Le rouquin la retrouva dans la cuisine, se revigorant aux côtés d'une tasse de thé fumante. A ses côtés, se tenait Erik qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé de là depuis au moins une heure. Apparemment, les batailles de boule de neige n'était pas son fort. La jeune femme était encore trempée de leur précédent combat et arborait un air béat.

- T'étais où Sean ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le nouveau venu. On t'attendait pour faire le bonhomme de neige. J'ai été cherché une de mes écharpes pour le décorer.

- Ben... Je voulais aller voir Charles mais il ne voulait pas venir. Il était bizarre.

Erik, qui était d'abord totalement désintéressé par la conversation, releva la tête en entendant le nom de son ami. Raven haussa les épaules.

- C'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Quand il y a de la neige, il se cache constamment dans sa chambre. Un vrai mollusque cet homme.

- Il a peur de la neige ?

- Non, il est juste extrêmement frileux. A tout les coups, il est dans son lit en train de grelotter. Dès que la température est en dessous des dix degrés, il se terre jusque ça passe.

Sean hocha la tête, comprenant enfin de quoi retournait la situation. Il remit son manteau et rejoignit les autres qui s'amusaient encore dans la neige. Raven le regarda avec tendresse, ne s'empêchant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle le vit sauter sur Alex avec ardeur. Alors qu'elle allait faire une remarque au manipulateur de métal, la jeune femme remarqua ce dernier n'était plus dans la pièce.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était inquiet ni même anxieux. Il était juste... Curieux. Curieux de savoir dans quelle situation son ami était le plus vulnérable. Après tout, jamais l'homme ne lui avait montré ses failles ni même ses défauts, si ce n'était cet optimisme plutôt énervant. Erik se retrouva donc bien vite devant la porte du télépathe, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre. Il fit alors ce que toute personne civilisée ferait. C'est-à-dire, toquer à la porte. Une voix étouffée lui parvint.

- Oui ?

- C'est Erik... Est ce que je peux rentrer ?

Un ange passa et l'européen se demanda si celui qui était derrière cette porte allait consentir à lui répondre quelque chose. Finalement, il entendit un petit « oui » qui le fit sourire. La serrure avait été scellée mais ce ne fut pas un obstacle pour Erik qui usa de son pouvoir pour l'ouvrir. Le spectacle qui se dévoila devant lui le surprit. On ne savait pas trop bien ce que c'était mais on aurait dit que cinq couettes avaient été empilées sur le lit, cachant totalement son habitant. Et cela devait être sûrement le cas. Il s'avança prudemment jusqu'au bord de la literie, cherchant à savoir où se cachait Charles. Un grognement mauvais lui apprit que celui-ci avait été dérangé au moment où il avait eu le malheur de toucher une des couverture.

- Hé bien mon ami, je n'aurais jamais cru un jour te voir dans un tel état.

- Tais-toi. Ou va me chercher une bouillotte.

Le manipulateur de métal ricana et enleva ses chaussures. Charles fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit que l'on bougeait ses protections de tissus. Il allait protester mais fut interrompu quand il sentit quelque chose de bienveillant et chaud l'envelopper doucement. C'était les bras de son ami, son corps collé contre le sien. Le rouge monta aux joues du télépathe qui ne put se retenir de gémir lorsqu'il sentit son ami lui caresser la nuque.

- Je te fais autant d'effet que cela ? Demanda Erik en haussant les sourcils.

Charles se rendit alors compte que s'il faisait face à l'autre mutant, leurs visages n'étaient plus que séparés de quelques centimètres. Ce constat ne fit que l'embrouiller encore plus mais il ne put se résoudre à bouger. Le souffle chaud de la respiration d'Erik... l'attisait. Dans tout les sens du terme. A présent, tout tremblement de froid avait quitté son corps. Ce n'était plus que des tremblements de désir. Charles se demanda alors depuis combien de temps il ressentait autant de sentiment fort pour son ami. La réponse l'étonna dans sa simplicité. Depuis le début. Il se résolut alors à combler l'écart qui les séparait.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent avec force contre celles d'Erik, le mordant avec passion. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rester stoïque tant il était surpris par l'ardeur de son futur amant. Charles ne baissa pas les bras et passa une langue tentatrice le long du cou de l'homme, remontant jusqu'aux lobes qu'il mordilla avec sensualité.

- A...Attend... gémit Erik, ne sachant vraiment plus quoi faire.

Il avait pensé dominer la situation mais celle-ci était réellement en train de lui échapper ! Mais quand il vit les yeux emplis de doute de Charles, il finit par baisser sa garde.

- Ho et puis zut.

Et Erik se mit à califourchon sur le télépathe, le surplombant de toute sa splendeur. Il s'empara de ses lèvres avec férocité, tout en caressant sans retenue le torse à moitié révélé de Charles. Ce dernier laissa un gémissement traverser sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon se retirer de lui-même (enfin, pas tant que ça lorsqu'on savait de quoi était capable le contrôleur de métal). A présent, la chaleur parcourait son corps. Il aurait pu être dans la neige que celle-ci fonderait autours de lui tant il se sentait brûlant. Charles se laissait aller sous les caresses ardentes et avides de son partenaire. Puis aussi affamé de sentir la peau d'Erik contre la sienne, il lui retira prestement son pull, découvrant au passage son torse finement musclé, par endroit marqué par de vieilles cicatrices. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi vite tout les deux nus, explorant chaque centimètre carrés du corps de l'autre, s'enflamment mutuellement.

Ils auraient pu passer toute la journée à se découvrir, à se caresser, à se compléter l'un à la suite de l'autre et cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent tout deux de fatigue ou de plaisir. Mais lorsque l'horloge afficha dix-huit heures, les deux hommes se séparèrent presque à regret. Il fallait quand même se ravitailler, surtout que le professeur n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Surtout qu'une odeur sucrée et épicée provenant de la cuisine attirait grandement Charles. Alors qu'il allait se rhabiller, Erik sentit son homme se coller à son dos, parsemant sa nuque d'une multitude de baisers. Un souffle contre son oreille le fit frissonner puis il entendit une phrase qui aurait pu lui faire exploser son cœur d'euphorie.

_Je t'aime._

Les mots avaient été murmurés, tel un soupir qu'il gardera précieusement dans sa mémoire. Les deux hommes enfin apprêtés, se décidèrent enfin à descendre. Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon, chacun une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Alex leur lança un sourire narquois et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais fut arrêté par Sean qui lui tapa gentiment l'arrière de la tête.

- Vous en voulez aussi ? Questionna Raven en leur tendant deux tasses.

Charles lui sourit et accepta, vite suivit par son amant. Ce dernier s'installa sur un des fauteuil tout en soupirant de bien être.

- Ben et alors, vous avez fait quoi pour qu'on ne vous voit plus de toute la journée ?

Sean fusilla du regard le blond qui mit ses mains en l'air, faussement surpris. Charles rougit puis sourit tendrement à son bien-aimé. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Alors faute de contrepartie, il se posa sur les genoux d'Erik, se blottissant contre lui. Personne ne leur demanda plus quoi que se soit. Chacun profitait de ce petit moment partagé ensemble. Entre la neige, l'amour et une tasse de chocolat chaud.


End file.
